Braindead
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Fai and Kurogane travel to Sunnydale for a bit of shopping at a local Magic Shop when Monster Hunter's take an eye towards Fai, Kurogane turns towards a certain blonde vampire and a slayer for help. T for language KuroxFai CO-WRITTEN WITH SATHREAL
1. hot beginnings

**Braindead **

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Summary: Fai and Kurogane travel to Sunnydale for a bit of shopping at a local Magic Shop when Monster Hunter's take an eye towards Fai, Kurogane turns towards a certain blonde vampire and a slayer for help. KuroxFai**

**DA: he all! It's me again!**

**Hikaru: what the hell!**

**DA:what? What's going on?**

**Hikaru: you promised that you'd finish Twin Hearts, Purpose,Music Box, and Music for the Dead BEFORE starting anything else!**

**DA:well...you see...it's...uh**

**Hikaru: yeeeeeeeeeeeees?**

**DA: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I was given really neat ideas and I had to writes it down T-T (by the way a quick thanks to Sathreal for giving me this idea and helping me with it)**

**Hikaru:...well get it started then! Faster you do this then the faster you get done with your others.**

**DA: Yay! Your the best thing I ever created! *hugs***

**Hikaru:oh? Then I wonder what I should tell your OTHER OC's?**

**DA: O.o ON WITH THE FIC!**

**

* * *

**

"Ooooooooo, what a darling little shop! Don't you agree Kuro-puu?"

"it can be as 'darling' as it wants to be as long as it has what we need"

A young man with blonde hair tied back in a pony tail smiled at his companion, his showing blue eye crinkled in playfulness, the other hidden by a black eye patch. The other man, taller standing next to his blonde friend, was dark haired and had a tanned muscular physique. a red headband tied above his forehead.

"and what do we need Kuro-chi? you never did tell me why we came to this..town"

the dark man growled before answering, "You'll _find out _once we _go inside_!"

the blonde man squealed and put his hands to his smiling face.

"Eeeeeeeek! you're so scary!"

the dark haired man scowled and grabbed the blonde's arm as he squealed and gently dragged him into the store. Unaware that a pair of green eyes watching the blonde with a smirk..just waiting in anticipation.

* * *

the bell above the door let out a ding, letting the everyone inside aware of potential customers coming inside.

Xander quickly shuffled the papers and books around so that they couldn't be read and took a curious look at who was coming in. After seeing the two men that came in he shrugged and went back to reading the papers strewn out on their usual Research table.

Anya looked up from the counter and put the bills back into the register before smiling broadly at the two gentlemen in front f her counter.

"Hello, welcome. How may I help you purchase something today?"

her smile broke a little when she looked into narrowed red eyes looking down at her with a deep frown to go with it.

"Or you could just tell me what you want so you may give me your money and get out quicker"

"Anya, we discussed this. You don't talk to customers like that if you want to sell anything," Giles came walking in from the back room cleaning his glasses before putting them on, "forgive her gentlemen, she is from out of town and is still learning of our customs. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The blonde smiled broadly and waved his hand in forgiveness.

"no no no forgive my friend here. he has such a shy personality you see, so he ends up acting the big tough man in front of others. you see he-"

The blonde was interrupted by his companion with a bored tone.

"Fai, why don't you go and look around while I get what we came here for?"

Fai pouted for a moment before he did his fake whistle as he looked and saw the scented candles near the front, "sure thing Kuro-chi! be nice now!"

after Fai was far away enough the dark haired man turned back to Giles and let out a sigh.

"sorry about that. Honestly I hope you CAN help us, otherwise this'll be the 11th wasted store visit. Apparently what I'm looking for is rare...do you happen to have in stock The Incessant Phial?"

Giles eyes snapped up to stare at the newcomer and noticed his red eyes.

"The Incessant Phial you say?..may I know why exactly you need it? and whom I may or may not be showing it to?"

the dark haired man turned his head when he heard the door open and saw Fai outside the shop now, chatting with a man in a feathered fedora. Seeing nothing else going on he turned back to Giles.

"Names Kurogane, and I don't need it for me. I need it for my friend out there..he has a special condition and we are on the road all the time, so I need something to hold all of his 'medicine' in in the case we get separated for a long time and I can't give it to him."

"I see..and why can't his medicine be held in it's own packaging? surely through your travels you must come across hospitals o-or at the very least a clinic of some sort?"

Kurogane sighed, "fine if it will get the the damned phial then I will cut with the cryptics and just say it out right. I need to fill it with blood, my blood"

a book or two fell from Xander's table and Giles face grew more stern.

"not all of my blood obviously, and it would need to be done sparingly and done slowly so that there can be enough for in the case I am not arou-"

"how could you say something like that so calmly? it's blood! your blood, your life's blood!" Anya yelled

"Yea I mean, come on guy! why the heck would you need to fill up a..whatever it is with your _blood_? I mean what kind of medicine is that?" Xander exclaimed as he picked up his books from the floor.

"now wait a goddamn minute! you didn't let me finish explaining!"

"yes, let him finish" Giles said in a low voice, his glasses off his face and in his right hand. Looking at Kurogane intently.

"Fai was dying...and he was saved by a vampire-"

"A VAMPIRE? bu-but he's out there chattin it up out in broad daylight!" Xander yelled

Kurogane growled, "Look I don't know what you are talking about, he's outside. Big deal. Anyway he can only drink from me...and I've always worried what would happen if we ever got separated..and he needed to drink from me and I wasn't around..he would die."

"...I see, well if could explain this a bit further, with your friend as well, then we may be able to discuss your purchase further"

"Alright, well I'll just get Fai in here then...," Kurogane growled loudly and placed a hand to his forehead, "where the hell did that idiot get to now?"

he quickly strode over and opened the door.

"FAI! Fai D. Flourite if you don't show yourself this second!...Fai?"

he stepped backwards and felt something smoosh underneath his foot, he bent down and took whatever it was out and folded it out.

it was a black eye patch

* * *

well how was it? mind you I've never done something like this before. and as always please review!


	2. Cold Steel

**Braindead**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
**

**Summary: Fai and Kurogane travel to Sunnydale for a bit of shopping at a local Magic Shop when Monster Hunter's take an eye towards Fai, Kurogane turns towards a certain blonde vampire and a slayer for help. KuroxFai**

**DA: *sighs***

**Hikaru: whats up?**

**DA: I'm not really liking this...I mean I know what I wanna write..but I'm not really having fun with it.  
and I kinda wanna work on my Death Note and Yugioh GX fics -.-**

**Hikaru: ...well then why don't you?**

**DA:well I kinda already started this and apparently some people already like it and want more chapters. as well as me getting lots of help for this chapter from Sathreal  
**

**Hikaru: so go as far as you can, maybe you'll learn to like it**

**DA: maybe, I just don't want another Beast Withing..**

**Hikaru:..yeaaaaaaaaa no more adoption fics**

**DA: agreed ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Kurogane couldn't believe it! Fai his Fai was just there...he only turned his back for a second and he was gone. Damn he should of known better than to let that idiot go wandering off on his own. He looked around and noticed that people were nonchalantly walking passed the shop or even towards it. Could one of them have seen Fai?

He started to question people at random but everyone seemed to just ignore or deny him. Finally he saw a petite blonde haired girl dressed in black staring suspiciously at him.

she had a black leather jacket, jean shorts, black knee high boots, a silver cross around her neck, and her dark blonde hair up in a pony tail. her jacket seemed to have a few scratches on it, and her jeans were a little torn giving her a worn look. a few spots of blood were on the bottom of her grey tank top underneath her jacket and some dust was on the front of her jacket.

_"What the hell is she looking at?...wait. is that blood on her shirt? and her clothing seems worn and battered as if..she was in a fight...no, not my problem"_

It was while Kurogane was passing the blonde that he caught a the sight of a wooden stake poking out of her purse...lightly coated in what looked like dust...but it it was a dust that he had only seen once before.

_"Vampire remains?_"

"Hey Blondie!" He growled narrowing his red eyes at her as her hands reached for something in her black jacket. "You did this didn't you!" He accused. "Where did you take him, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" He yelled hysterically grabbing for the girl only for her to doge him and bring out a wooden stake. His eyes narrowed at the wooden stake as understanding dawned on him. This girl was vampire hunter. He had come across a few of those in their journeys all trying to hunt down and hurt his Mage.

the Blonde tried throwing a few punches followed by a kick. Kurogane blocked the first punch and dodged the others while jumping to the side to avoid the kick.

this girl was no amateur, but she wasn't a master. he growled as he began to draw his sword from the scabbard that was hidden in his clothing **(OC=seriously, I have hidden a sword in my clothing just to see if this could work. I just put it in my pant leg and hide it under my shirt...mind you it's horribly stiff moving, but I can see Kurogane making this work)**

Their fight was interrupted by the store owners Xander and Giles "Wait stop!" Xander ordered frustrated. "Your going to kill one of our customers."

Now prematurely interrupted they both stopped glaring at each other and holding their weapons cautiously.  
"Now that everyone is calm can we please step inside the shop and avoid unwanted eyes" Giles said calmly.

* * *

A few moments later, and after they convinced Kurogane to put his sword away, they all found themselves at a table in a now closed store discussing the events prior. "So let me get this straight...your friend, who is a vampire, who can only drink your blood _**and**_ can walk in sunlight has gone missing?" Buffy asked dryly in disbelief.

"do you also know any vegetarian zombies and corporal ghosts? always been a dream of mine to coerce with things that don't exist" Xander said with a mocking smile.

Kurogane growled silencing the dark haired teen, before turning his gaze at the young vampire hunter.

"Yes. Look, I don't know how vampires are here, but the where I come from the vampires could go about in the sunlight and what not because they were pure blood. I came here to get a tool to store my blood for him just in case this were to happen...we don't exactly live a safe lifestyle. He needs **my** blood or he will die, and he hasn't had any for 4 days he is due for another sip." He growled in worry. He didn't want to be here talking he wanted to be out searching for Fai...Fai needed him.

"Look can we stop talking?" He pleaded. "Fai needs me and if something were to happen to him..if I were to lose him..i wouldn't be able to take it."

he turned his head as he blushed in embarrassment. he was not one for opening sharing what he thought of felt, but to find Fai he would need to swallow his pride.

Buffy could tell that this vampire clearly meant more to this man than he let on..It was almost akin to the forbidden feelings she felt for Spike.. "Well lets go search for clues than." Buffy said with a finality.

The search seemed futile at first other than the eye patch. Nothing seemed to be left behind, that is until they had found a card laying on the ground not far from where Kurogane had found Fai's Eye patch. It was found barely protruding from a smash tin can lying next to a garbage bin.

It was a black card with a golden border and letters in calligraphy colored in white.

**_le cirque d'érotiques Surnaturel_**

"Oi, What is this? Are these the people that took Fai?" Kurogane demanded. Buffy took the card and studied it..it did look like something from the underground demon clubs or something of that nature. "I don't know but a friend of mine might know."

* * *

Fai had awoken in what looked to be a dungeon. it was dimly lit by a single candle that was set near the wooden door. The room was small and made of stone, the temperature was a humid cold that reminded Fai of a early chilled morning after a night of rain. It stank of mildew and the wall he was chained to was slick with moisture.

his hands and legs were heavily shackled and chained to the wall behind him. And he was clothed in a thin white shirt that's length went past his stomach that was tied to his waist with a beige sash, his bottoms were replaced with white loose pants that would have probably fell to the floor if it weren't for the sash tied around his waist.

He groaned in hunger and at the pain that was slowly building in both his head and his stomach. He curse as he now realized how long it has been since his last feeding. He stiffened as he heard the wooden door creak open, he lifted his head and glared as he saw the feathered hat man that had kidnapped him.

"Why?" He demanded.

His captor smiled as he saw his newest catch was awake. He wore a finely tailored suit and he brushed some dust off his feather tipped fedora as he calmly walked towards the majestic creature.

"My dear, beautiful vampire. Your fair, graceful beauty is too vast to be shared with mortals...those PEONS who don't know the value, nay, the true worth of your graceful features. You will now be part of my..._special_ Circus. Nay you shall be the STAR! The main attraction, if you will." The man cooed as he parted the blonde's fringe from shadowing his face.

Fai snarled and snapped his fangs at him, nearly nipping the man's fingers. "So feisty." the man nearly purred.

_"Feisty i will show you Feisty!_"

Fai thought angrily and with that thought in mind he broke his chains and tried to attack his captor, only to feel faint and fall to the floor. His pain was growing more and more and gritted his teeth as each wave of pain washed over him. He'd be damned if he was going to show even more weakness to his assailant.

He was so weak..he needed to feed. He was supposed to have some of Kurogane's blood today, and it looked like that wasn't going to happen. The man laughed and jeered at him as Fai held his stomach in pain.

The man took advantage of his weakness and re-chained him to the wall. "I figured you wouldn't be so agreeable. It's a shame really, but I suppose it can't be helped " the man sighed, in what could be heard as sadness, as he brought out a metal circlet from his inner pocket from his jacket. "Which is why i have this."

The steel circlet seemed to gleam in the candle light as the man looked at it with fond eyes.

"This lovely piece of metal work is much more then a pure head accessory, my dear. They are forged from the minerals found from the rocks in the Mystic Mountains, melted and forged in the eternal blue flames, and tempered with magical powder from a pouch last owned by a god whom has been missing for eon's...yes, this little circlet has quite a bit of power in it...and I have mass produced these beauties all for the sake of my circus. and of course, to add to my own," The man licked his upper lip as he narrowed his eyes in lust, "_personal _collection"

Fai shivered as the man's lustful gaze was placed upon him, traveling over his pale body.

"now I won't bore you with the details of all the abilities that this little beauty has. But I _will _tell you that once the cold steel of this circlet touches your brow...you will be nothing more than my willing and eager puppet." The man laughed softly as he walked over to the now much paler Fai.

Fai's eyes widened as he attempted a weak struggle. As his captor was a hairs breath away he gave up his futile struggling and lowered his head in anger.

he weakly smiled as he he thought of how he shouldn't be in this man's mental grasp for too long, not without Kurogane's blood. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell this man that.

Fai's last conscious thought was hoping that Kurogane would move on and lead a happy and long life.

_"Kurogane...I'm sorry_"

* * *

**DA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNND we're done!  
Props again go to Sathreal  
**


	3. appalogies

Braindead

by Dark Angel of Wind

Disclaimer: do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Summary: Fai and Kurogane travel to Sunnydale for a bit of shopping at a local Magic Shop when Monster Hunter's take an eye towards Fai, Kurogane turns towards a certain blonde vampire and a slayer for help. KuroxFai

DA: just to clear up some confusion about our mystery kidnapper/circus runner. he is a original character made for this story and I'm sorry if anybody got the impression otherwise. I WILL credit any character that is not mine, hell I haven't even given the guy a name yet. any suggestions will be appreciated for that ;J all that is required is that it has to sound sleazy, yet kinda classy at the same time.

I'm sorry but it will be short as I have lost the majority of the file because a lightning storm took out the power in the midst of saving it. but I figured half a chapter is better then no chapter at all. I'll give you guys the rest once I get back from my trip ok? I'll make it extra long to make up for it ^-^

(divider here)

Kurogane's POV

Kurogane scowled for what seemed like the thirteenth time in the last hour. this Vampire Slayer, he scoffed at the term, had dragged him to a graveyard and were currently walking up to a open crypt.

"what exactly are we doing here? I thought we were going to go to a friend of yours?"

She threw him a look that told him to keep quiet. But he was doing none of that.

"Look girly, I don't know what you think you're playing. But I-"

A smooth British voice interrupted his train of thought from, of all places, inside the crypt they were in front of.

"OI! Keep it quiet out there! Passions is on!"

Kurogane raised his eyebrow at that as the Blonde Slayer sighed as she walked inside of the crypt. Kurogane stood at the doorway and was surprised at the interior, it had furnishings and technology. Sitting in the middle of the well furnished crypt was a blonde haired man wearing all black and watching a television with his feet propped up.

"Sorry Spike, but we have a bit of a problem and I need your connection info about things that go bump in the night"

The man, Spike, took a look at the Samurai in the doorway and Kurogane could feel the man's eyes looking all over from his feet to his eyes.

"Alright then. I assume that you have something for me to work with? Otherwise it's back to Timmy and his brain operation"

The Blonde Slayer handed Spike the black card, still not taking his eyes off of his own.

"You got a problem?" He growled at the man

Spike raised an eyebrow and didn't answer instead looking at the card. He stiffened in his seat and turned off the TV.

"Where did you find this?"

The Slayer was about to speak but Kurogane spoke over her, "It was found where my friend was kidnapped"

Spike stood up and grabbed his coat off of the side of his chair and began to pull it on.

"Right then. we'll talk on the way...you need to stop helping every Tom, Dick, and Harry you come across Buffy, it just causes more trouble for yourself."

With that said he walked out the door.

Kurogane looked over at the Slayer and smirked.

"What kind of a name is 'Buffy?'"

She turned and glared at him but before she could say anything Spike's voice called out to them from outside.

"If you want your friend to be in one whole piece instead of little bits I suggest you two get a move on!"

It was dark and cold in his master's dungeon, but it was more then he deserved.

He didn't need nor want the little hay stack that was his bedding, nor did he want the bucket that was toilet. And he certainly didn't deserve a window!

His master was kind enough to give him blood to drink to help him in his weakness, he was ever so sorry that he could never stomach any of the blood that was given to him and getting sick and welcomed the beatings on his torso and back for his insolence with a smile.

His master was generous in giving him the loose clothing that adorned his pale lithe body, and helped him with bathing him when he could barely move. Being ever so careful to make sure his beloved circlet never got any soap on it lest the it stain it somehow with his being.

And his master was most benevolent, having the heavy manacles on his wrists and ankles to help him remember his place. For he was to forgetful to remember such important things on his own, after all freedom wasn't for him.

No, he much rather be with his beloved master.

He heard the door to his home creak open and he smiled with joy as he saw his master walk in. He hoped he could please him this time around, he felt ever so guilty that he was so weak he couldn't do the simplest task that his master had asked of him.

Well tonight he would definitely help his master, he would!

"Hello there my beauty, are you ready to learn some more tonight? We need you ready for your debut tomorrow evening"

He shivered with delight at his master's voice and nodded his reply, awaiting his teachings for tonight.

Sathrealrulessathrealrules

DA- and Another Chappy bites the dust! hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry about the lateness. I'm also working on a few of my other things at the moment and preparing to leave for a 4 day camping trip. so it may be a while till the next one, till next time. DA! OUT!

Sathreal: I just want to add that i laughed really hard when spike yelled that passions was on lol and don't worry Everyone i will make sure that DA updates...cuz i rule!


End file.
